


Forfeit

by EASchechter



Series: On his Brother-in-Law's Secret Service. [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EASchechter/pseuds/EASchechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John claims his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took a week before Jim admitted that he'd lost. That John had indeed fulfilled the terms of the game, and that Jim was going to have to kneel. John was patient, and accepted Jim's acquiescence with grace. And then told Jim that he was going to need to do some research before he claimed his forfeit.

Research started immediately, with John being very careful to wipe his browser history before he shut down his laptop each and ever time he used it. A week went by, then two, and Jim started looking oddly at John as they traveled to and from work.

"Are you ever--?" he started to ask one morning.

"When I'm ready," John answered. Jim scowled, but accepted the answer.

Sherlock was quickly recruited into the research.

"Sherlock?" John called one afternoon, while Jim was out doing the shopping. "Come and tell me what you think about this?"

"More research?" Sherlock asked as he came around behind John. "I've been wondering what you're looking into for this little venture. I'm curious-- oh. Oh." He leaned down and studied the screen, then started to chuckle. "Oh, John. You're going to be worse than he is."

"So you think this will work?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled at him. "I think he'll go mad. It's perfect."

"What size?"

"The medium. Wait, I'll get my credit card."

John watched as Sherlock went over to fetch his wallet from his coat. "You know, this is supposed to be mine to do."

"I know. But I want to see you use this on him, John. I should have known you might take a medical approach. What else are you looking for?"

John tipped his head back and smiled. "It's a surprise."

#

It was a challenge, to hide what he was doing from both Sherlock and Jim. His supplies were simple, though, and hiding them was easier than he thought it would be. He simply used a cabinet in his examination room, where he knew there were no cameras, and he brought everything home one night when he knew Sherlock was at the Yard, and Jim was busy working out security logistics for Livvy and Martin's wedding. He prepared everything in advance, and on the appointed day, he was ready. And to be honest, rather eager.

"You don't look old enough to be a grandfather, Sherlock," Jim said as they came into the front room of 221B, still giddy from the revelations following Livvy and Martin's wedding. He untied his bow-tie and opened his top collar button. "We'll have to add some silver to your hair. Peroxide, perhaps?"

"No," Sherlock answered, slipping his suit jacket off and looking around for the hanger. "I am not letting you color my hair. And I'm not the grandfather in public. Mycroft is. He looks old enough."

"But you're still going to make a fool of yourself over the baby in private," John teased.

"I am not," Sherlock protested. Then he looked thoughtful and shrugged. "Well, perhaps not. How old do you think she'll have to be before Livvy will agree to let me teach her violin?"

"How old was she when you taught her?" Jim asked.

"Four. Her first violin is probably still in at the house in Sussex." Sherlock let his tie drape loosely around his neck and glanced at John. "How long have you known?"

"Three weeks," John answered. He hung his own coat up on its hanger and reminded himself that he'd need to send all of their suits out to be cleaned. "Livvy was helping me with something in the exam room, and she got too close to the scanner. It picked up the fetal heartbeat. I'm not sure which of us was more surprised. Anyway, I brought her to Sarah."

"Your ex?" Jim looked surprised.

"She's still a friend. And she knows more about obstetrics than I do. She'll be taking care of Livvy. Recommended a midwife, got her taking vitamins, gave her some tips for morning sickness."

Sherlock looked over at John. "Lenore told me once that calling it morning sickness was a lie. That they should have called it all-damned-day sickness."

"You saved that?" Jim asked.

Sherlock met his eyes, and was unusually quiet when he answered, "I saved everything about Lenore."

John licked his lips and looked away. He hadn't expected the conversation to grow so serious. He headed into the kitchen and set up the kettle, calling casually over his shoulder, "I'll be wanting your room tonight, Jim."

Silence, and John turned to see both Sherlock and Jim staring at him.

"You... want my room."

"Yes, I did say that," John answered.

"Tonight."

John smiled slightly, turning and leaned against the counter and folding his arms over his chest. "You're hard already, aren't you? Your brains have gone off."

Jim crowed with laughter, his face gone slightly pink. "You've taken me by surprise, John. You honestly have. I was starting to think you'd decided against the forfeit. All right. My room. What do you need?"

"I know where you keep the toys. And I have a few of my own. So have some tea, get undressed, and join me in an hour."

Jim went pinker still, licked his lips quickly, then inclined his head. "Yes, Captain."

John smiled slightly at the honorific Jim had picked, then looked at Sherlock. "Deduce me, my love. Do you know what I need from you?"

Sherlock frowned slightly, cocked his head to one side, his eyes narrowed. Then his eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yes. Yes, I rather think I do. I'll take care of it."

"Good. See you upstairs in an hour."

#

An hour later, John had just laid a towel over the final set of things he was going to use to surprise Jim when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Jim came in first, and as John expected, he was freshly showered, moisture still beading on one shoulder. He walked into the room, then gracefully went to his knees, but John saw him looking at the four towel-covered trays scattered around the room. Sherlock came in behind him, also freshly showered, also naked, and closed the door.

"Where do you want me?" he asked. "I presume I'm not part of the fun?"

"That would be telling. Over there, please." John gestured to a chair in the corner. Then he turned and looked around once more. No, he hadn't forgotten anything. He couldn't quite resist the flourish as he swept the first towel away to reveal the restraints. Jim's eyes widened when he saw the new pair of suspension cuffs.

"I'm slipping," he murmured. "Or you're right, and I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just not thinking above the neck," John answered. He picked up a blindfold from the tray of restraints and moved around behind Jim. "I was originally thinking of getting a hood, but I remembered you're claustrophobic."

Jim shivered visibly. "Thank you." He didn't move while John slipped the blindfold onto him and tightened the straps. Then John took his arm and guided him to his feet.

"Come on. Let's get you ready," he said, pulling Jim over to the bed and helping him to lay down on his back. He glanced at Sherlock. "Well?"

"Yes."

"Good." John reached over to the tray closest to the bed and removed the towel, revealing the special toys. He picked up the syringe he'd filled with surgical lube and paused, then looked at Sherlock again. "Come here. Hold his wrists. I don't want him moving, and I'm not ready to tie him yet."

Sherlock nodded, coming over to kneel on the head of the bed. He took Jim's hands and pinned them to either side of his head, then looked at John, who nodded.

"Don't let him move," he said firmly, then firmly took Jim's flaccid cock in one hand. He had a few minutes, he thought, before Jim's ridiculously short refractory period took over and overrode Sherlock's having brought him off in the shower. He squirted a little of the lube out of the syringe, then inserted the tip into Jim's urethra and injected the lube. Jim yelped and damn near levitated off the bed.

"You couldn't have warmed that up?" he gasped, laughing. "Oh, kinky Captain..."

"Shut up, Jim," John murmured. He picked up half of the new toy, and slipped the ring over Jim's cock, sliding it up until the silver ring was positioned properly. Then he picked up the other half -- the sound. He dowsed the silver metal rod with more surgical lube, then slowly, carefully positioned the tip and let the weight of the sound and the lube do the rest.

"..oh, god... oh, god..." Jim had his head tossed back, the cords in his neck standing out as he strained against Sherlock's hands. John paused briefly, until Jim calmed, then continued until he felt the sound stop. That was when he picked up the last part of his set up -- the screw and Allen wrench -- and locked the sound into position.

"You can let him up, Sherlock," John said, stepping back. "Time for part two."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim staggered slightly as John helped him to his feet, and Sherlock jumped up to help, taking Jim's right arm as John took his left. Together, they guided Jim into position, standing underneath the eyebolts set into the ceiling. John reached out and picked up one of the suspension cuffs, starting to strap it around Jim's wrist. Sherlock waited for permission, then took the other one.

"Right. Sherlock, can you hook him up on that side?" John asked. Sherlock smiled and reached up to one of the hanging chains.

"This is new. What is this?" Sherlock asked, and John looked up to see him studying the link than John had added to the end of the chain.

"Panic snap. It will take a man's weight, but if you need to get them down, you pull that clip down, and it opens." John demonstrated, opening the snap on the chain closest to him, looping the catch around the ring on the cuff, then closing the catch again. He tugged hard on the chain. "See?"

"Very nice." Sherlock repeated the action, then looked around at the chains. "They're not secured?"

"Patience, Sherlock. Ankles." He picked up one of the ankle cuffs that were on the tray, then knelt to strap it around Jim's ankle. Sherlock did the same, then rose and looked at the chains.

"Oh..."

"Now you've got it," John murmured. He picked up the loose end of the chain and tugged hard on it, drawing Jim's arm up and out. He held the panic snap on the end of the chain in one hand while grabbing the ring on Jim's ankle cuff with the other, putting pressure on the cuff and making Jim spread his legs wider, until John could close the snap around the ring. John looked over to see Sherlock doing the same, and moved to stand in front of Jim. He ran his fingers over Jim's cheek, drawing a stuttering breath from the bound man.

"Comfortable?" John asked. He glanced down to see Jim's engorged cock,

"Can't... can't move," Jim whispered. "...this... this... is _good_."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," John said with a laugh. "Now, safeword?"

Jim swallowed, then said clearly, "Waterloo."

"Good." John nodded and stepped back, picking up the last thing from the tray of restraints. "If I hear that again, I'm going to stop. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

John smiled, then looked to see Sherlock watching him.

"You're enjoying this," he said. John considered it, then nodded.

"I am. What that says about me, I've no idea. But I am. I never did before, and I told you, I tried this once."

"Probably with someone who wasn't as... enthusiastic as Jim is, or as I am," Sherlock suggested. "Would you like help with those?"

John's lips twitched. "You're enjoying this, too."

"I am. I am enjoying being your... tool." Sherlock kissed John briefly, then moved behind Jim, reaching around to play with Jim's nipples. Jim arched and gasped, squirming but unable to move away from Sherlock's increasingly more-rough caresses. John bit his lip firmly to keep from laughing -- Sherlock purely hated this sort of treatment, but not enough to safeword. This, apparently, was payback.

"All right, Sherlock. I think he knows what's coming now," John said, and waited until Sherlock had stepped back before raising the nipple clips. Jim yowled as the first clip closed, then started laughing as the second was put in place.

"... revenge?" he gasped.

"For Sherlock, maybe," John admitted. "Open your mouth." He slipped the chain connecting the clips into Jim's open mouth. "Now bite down. Do not open your mouth unless you are using your safeword. Understand?"

Jim started to nod, then froze and moaned as he realized his dilemma -- any movement of his head would increase the pressure on his nipples.

"You are truly gifted," Sherlock murmured. "But why that?"

"Why the chain in the teeth?" John asked. "Oh, you probably never noticed. You're usually in low earth orbit by the time it happens. But when our Jim gets really turned on, he tosses his head."

Jim made a gargled sound of protest, and John laughed. "You do!" He turned and lifted the towel from the third tray. Sherlock blinked, then smiled.

"Would you like to watch?" John asked. "Or play?"

"Oh, may I play?" Sherlock asked.

"Be my guest," John waved to the items on the tray, watching as Sherlock made his selection. He picked up the other two items, moving around behind Jim, running his hand firmly over Jim's ribs. Jim sighed, his head falling forward as John slowly massaged tight shoulders and upper arms.

"I won't keep you up here like this for too long," John said softly. "You're out of practice. It will be just long enough."

He trailed one finger down the length of Jim's spine, over the cleft of his ass, then stepped back and pulled a pair of nitrile gloves from his pocket. Jim jerked in surprise at the snap of the gloves, then whimpered as John slid his gloved and lubed hand lower, slipping a single finger into Jim's ass.

"Relax," John murmured. "Relax, or this is going to hurt, and not in a way you'll like." He heard Jim take a long breath, felt him slowly start to relax, until John felt comfortable continuing. He added another finger, listening to Jim groan and the rattle of chains as he tried to move. Maybe Jim was right; maybe there was something to this dom thing after all. John smiled slightly as he added another slippery finger, making sure that Jim was well-lubed before he finally pulled his hand away and stripped off his gloves.

"Sherlock, would you care to entertain?" he asked casually. "I wouldn't want our Jim to be getting bored."

"Oh, you want me to do this?"

"I'll get him ready. Then you can take over." John slathered the butt plug with more lube, then knelt and set the blunt tip against Jim's waiting ass. Jim hissed, then took a long breath and relaxed. "Good boy," John murmured as he slowly started to press. The plug went in easily, and John wiped his hands off on a towel and rose.

"Go ahead, Sherlock."

The room was immediately filled with the sound of buzzing. Which, for a moment, was completely drowned out by Jim's gargled howl.


	3. Chapter 3

John stepped back and watched for a moment, while Sherlock took a positively obscene amount of glee in tormenting Jim with the vibrator.

"All right, Sherlock. Set it on low and let him breathe," he said after a moment. Sherlock pouted, but he turned the plug down and set the remote aside. John nodded and took a moment to adjust his own erection -- time for that later! -- then he pressed one finger to his lips before taking the towel off the last tray. Sherlock looked at the revealed items-- normal clothespins, but tied together in lines of six by strong cords-- then looked at John.

"I... don't understand."

"You will." John picked up the first string. "Just watch."

Jim hissed as the first clothespin closed on his skin, flinching away as the second followed. By the third, he was panting, moaning, and John stopped.

"Jim?"

Jim chuckled, nodding with a short, sharp motion that didn't tug too hard on the chain. John smiled and continued, until there was a string of six clothespins running in a straight line down the inside of Jim's upper arm. John moved around to the left and set another string in place in the same place. A third and fourth string went into place on Jim's inner thighs, and John took a moment while he was on his knees to loosen the screw on the plug.

"What are these called, John?" Sherlock asked from behind him.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Come here." John rose, and pointed to where he had been kneeling. "Down there. And stay. I'll tell you what I want you to do when I'm done." Without looking to see if Sherlock was listening, he went to the tray and picked up the remote and the last four strings, turning back to see Sherlock on his knees, his hands clasped behind his back, and an almost transcendent look on his face.

"Sherlock?"

"... you're very good at this..."

Sherlock's low murmur drew a snort from Jim, and John laughed. "All right. Let's finish this." He moved in close, running two strings of pins from below each of Jim's nipples to his navel, then circled around behind him and set the last two string to run from just below his shoulder-blades to the small of his back. Then he stepped back.

"Sherlock, when I tell you to, I want you to slowly take the plug out. Slowly. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, you wanted to know what these are called?" John picked up the trailing cord from the string of pins set into Jim's right arm. "They're called zippers." He pulled, hard, and the clothespins snapped like explosive caps as they pulled free of Jim's skin; Jim howled and twisted, unable to move away from what had to have been excruciating. John waited a moment, then slowly dialed up the intensity on the vibrator and reached for the second string. Another series of pops, and John heard the jingle of chain as Jim screamed. He froze, his hand already on the third string, the one that connected the two sets on Jim's thighs.

"... sorry... sorry... Captain..." Jim gasped. "... accident..."

"Ah, so you weren't trying to safeword?" John asked.

"..no. No, Captain. Jesus.... may... may I..."

"No, you may not. Sherlock, tighten that down, will you?" John shook his head slightly, and Sherlock smiled. He reached out and mimed tightening the screw on the sound, letting his fingers brush Jim's swollen cock and drawing a loud whine from Jim as he moved away. John bit down on a laugh and continued,. "No coming for you, since you can't follow simple directions. Now, if I give you the chain back, will you keep it in place?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good." John picked up the chain and tugged it, then replaced it, slipping it into Jim's open mouth. "Now, keep your mouth closed."

Jim grunted, nodding once more. John stepped back and turned up the vibrator once more, hearing Jim grunt. He licked his lips, looked at Sherlock, then picked up the string once more.

As the zippers on his thighs ripped free, Jim went rigid, his head thrown back far enough to make John wince at the pressure the clips had to be putting on his nipples. Jim was panting, his breathing sounding almost as if he were sobbing, until he slowly started to relax. John watched him, waiting. Judging. Yes...

Silently, he waved Sherlock to his feet and towards him,picking up the dangling string that hung from the zippers on Jim's back. He handed the string to Sherlock and gestured for him to wait. Then John moved around to stand in front of Jim, picking up the zipper string that had somehow ended up draped over Jim's cock. As he did, he deftly slipped the sound free and laid it on the nearest tray. To his surprise, Jim didn't seem to notice. Strange -- from everything he'd read, it was something that was impossible to miss. He reached out and ran one finger across Jim's collarbone, and got a low, almost indistinct moan in response. Oh...

"What did you say before? Low earth orbit?" Sherlock murmured.

"I don't think he stopped at LEO," John answered. "He's out past the asteroid belt somewhere."

Sherlock snorted, and John knew that once this little scene was over, a certain consulting detective was going to be looking up LEO and the asteroid belt, just for a frame of reference. The idea amused John to no end -- if he kept throwing astronomy terms into their sex life, then maybe Sherlock might actually learn something about the solar system! He licked his lips, looked at Sherlock, then held up three fingers. Three... two... one...

John pushed the control on the remote all the way up as the same moment that four strings of zippers exploded from Jim's skin all at once. Three things happened almost simultaneously: Jim screamed. He came, hard enough that he almost shot onto his bed. And he fainted.

"Sherlock!"

"I've got him," Sherlock answered, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist. "Can you get him down?"

"Yeah." John went to his knees and tugged on the panic snaps, releasing them and listening to chains clatter over his head as Jim's arms fell to his sides. Sherlock held him steady until John got to his feet, and together the two men carried Jim to the bed and laid him down.

"Undo the cuffs?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll get them," John answered. He quickly turned off the still-buzzing vibrator and pulled it free, tossing it onto a tray to be cleaned, then unlocked the cuffs and set them aside, along with the blindfold. When he turned back, he found Sherlock stretched out on the bed next to Jim.

"He'll appreciate finding you here when he wakes up," Sherlock said. "Come and lay down."

"I'll undress first, I think."

"If you must... Captain."

John stared at his husband's back for a long moment, then stripped his jumper off over his head and started in on his shirt buttons. By the time he was bare and moving to lay down, Jim was stirring. As John stretched out behind him, Jim jerked, opening his eyes and looking around.

"I... how did I... oh. Oh." He twisted, rolling over completely so that he was facing John, then grabbed John and kissed him hard. "That... that was amazing. That was... fuck, are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Never have, no."

Jim laughed, a deep, almost purring sound. "You are good. You are... very, very good. Better than I ever thought you'd be. If you were in the market to go professional, Irene could set you up in style. You'd make a mint."

"Really, what do I want with a mint?" John asked. "I have you two. That's enough."

Jim stared at him, then smiled. "I do love you, Captain."

"I love you, too. The both of you. Now, this bed isn't big enough for the three of us. What say we adjourn downstairs?"

#

The large bed had plenty of room, but they still always somehow ended up sleeping piled on top of each other. So John wasn't surprised that someone noticed when he got up in the middle of the night and left the room. A few minutes after he'd set the kettle up, Jim joined him in the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Jim asked. He went to sit down, then froze and leaned against the wall instead.

"Sore?"

"A little. Good aches. I'm enjoying them. So, what is it?"

John leaned against the refrigerator, trying to set his thoughts in order. He nodded towards the bedroom. "He asleep?"

"Unconscious. So?"

"You set me up for this," John accused softly. "You've meant for this to happen, the whole time."

Jim smiled. "I knew you'd catch up with me eventually. What gave it away?"

"You said I was better than you'd ever thought I'd be. Which means you gave this some thought, probably even before you offered it up as a forfeit. Given that, I'm pretty certain you knew I was going to beat your clock."

Jim nodded. "Guilty. On all counts. Yes, I set this up. I could see you had it in you to do this. I just had... to bring it to the surface. And you excelled, Captain. So much so, that I'm wondering if I might stay on this side of the whip."

"All right." John poured himself a mug of tea, checked over his shoulder to see Jim shake his head no. Then he moved to sit down at the table. He sipped his tea, then looked up and asked, "Why?"

Jim took a deep breath and joined John at the table, sitting down gingerly and folding his hands on the tabletop. "Ever since I came back, you and he have welcomed me into your lives. Into your marriage. It's something I am not worthy of--"

"Jim--"

"Shut up, Captain. You wanted an answer, I'm giving it to you." Jim reached out, took John's mug, took a long sip of tea, then passed the mug back. "Ever since Sebastian died, I've known that my life... is short. Someone will get me, at some point. One of my former colleagues. One of the crazies we deal with every day. Something from another star. Fuck if I know. I might trip on the stairs and break my neck, for all I know. What I know is this -- something out there has my number. I know this... and I know that, as much as you will try to protect me from it, I will be the one to step in front of a bullet for you, or for him. Because no matter what, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes must survive."

"Wait. Just... wait a moment. You're telling me that you set me up... because you expect to die."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Why? Why must we survive, Sherlock and me?"

Jim looked away, staring out the window. Then he looked back and smiled. "Because the world needs a happy ending, at least once in a while."

"There can be three in a happy ending," John said quietly.

"Maybe." Jim shrugged. "Look, there are very few things I can do, really do, anymore. To do some good. I'm working in the department, and that's good. I'm making you, and him, very happy, and that is even better than good. But if I can ensure that you and he survive me and live happily ever after, then I'll die happy."

"You know, I never thought of you as a romantic," John said after a long pause. "So why push me into being a dom?"

"Because he needs it," Jim answered. "And you'll never be comfortable letting someone else do what he needs. You have to have someone you can trust. If I'm not there, then it has to be you."

John swallowed, trying to imagine life without Jim in the flat. In their bed. In their world. To his amazement, he couldn't do it. "You're not going to die, Jimmy."

"Everyone dies, John." Jim shrugged again and sighed. "Let's not talk about this any more. Come back to bed."

"Like I'll get any sleep?"

"Who says I'm going to let you sleep... Captain?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW -- This is what John is using: http://www.stockroom.com/Deep-Driller-with-Cock-Ring-P4845.aspx


End file.
